The Puppet Show
by Lord of the Fire
Summary: This is my puppet show now, and you, Sora, are the only puppet. Slightly Sadistic!Roxas Implied but could be friendship AkuRoku, SoRiku, SoKai, and RikuKairi. WARNING: Dark


**Title: **The Puppet Show

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II

**Characters: **Roxas, Sora, mentions of Riku, Kairi, Namine, Axel and Zexion

**Pairings: **None really. Maybe slight Axel/Roxas but could just be friendship

**Warnings: **Dark, slightly sadistic. Sadistic!Roxas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts II. If I did, this wouldn't be **fan**fiction.

I suppose I'm supposed to be gone by now. Absorbed into Sora like Namine was into Kairi. But I'm not. I'm here, watching, waiting. What, did you think I'd give up who I am, now that I'm technically a part of Sora again? No, his inner sadist, his dark side, got out, became real and strong, had that intoxicating taste of freedom, and then got put back into him, the prison. You think I was going to give up my freedom to this stupid, naïve little kid? Have you forgotten who I am?

I'm a heartless, soulless monster. I never give up. I'm waiting, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, to take control, to do what I want to do with Sora. I whisper into his mind when he's sad, when he's angry.

When he's dreaming, I control what he dreams. He thinks he's going crazy. Why else would he be having dreams of killing his friends that he worked so hard to save? Why else would a little voice in the back of his mind be telling him that everything they are, everything they say to him is a lie, is fake? That it'll never be real? That it's hopeless, and he should just die?

I must say, it's more fun than I thought it would be. Sora's too easy. He never even considered that I might be the one behind his thoughts. He thought I was a good person, that no part of him could ever be that evil. Think again, little Sora-boy.

No one could ever be as truly pure and good as you. For how much good each person has, they have to have a proportional amount of evil. Yin and yang, right? Sora never embraced his dark side, his evil side, the sarcastic biting voice in the back of his head. He tried to repress it, repress me, make me go away.

Well, guess what? He failed. I'm here, and I'm not leaving, not until he goes. But we'll go together, Sora and I. How could we not? Just as I'm the yang to his yin, he's the yin to my yang. I can't exist without him, I know this. I just need to make Sora, the both of us, cease to be.

Why? It's quite simple. I'm bored. Bored with this. Bored with his… naiveté, his innocence. It's boring now. And Axel is waiting for me when I pass on. Axel was… is interesting. We always got along. I found a kindred spirit in Axel. He was… is as twisted, as sadistic, as imaginative as me.

Namine had an imagination, but she never used it. She was too afraid of the consequences of her actions. She cared too much. Axel and I? We never cared. Hell was our consort, Chaos our mistress, and nothing could pull us down. Zexion put it best. "One of you, by yourself, is insanity. Together, you aren't just two times insanity, you're insanity squared." I always like the sound of that. Insanity squared. But I'm alone now, with out my true other half. All I have is Sora, and quite frankly, he's not interesting enough.

Oh, what's that? Kairi rejected you? That you're just a friend, and that she doesn't like you that way? She's an evil lying bitch. She doesn't appreciate you and all that you've done for her. She doesn't appreciate you rescuing her. Why should she? You're useless, USELESS! Dwell on that, Sora. I can already feel his will breaking. Three months of this and he's already falling. He's so easy. So weak.

Oh, Riku's telling you that he's got somewhere to be. He has to do homework. No he doesn't. He's meeting Kairi. They're off enjoying themselves, relishing in each other's company without stupid little Sora there to ruin their fun! They don't care about you. They don't care, don't care don't care. They hate you. Scorn you. Talk behind your back about you. Laugh at you. Call you stupid, naïve, pointless, weak. Because you are, and you know it. Deep inside you. You know it. Prove to them you're not weak. Get revenge, Sora. Revenge.

I can feel Sora weakening more and more each day. He's going a little more crazy with every dream, every comment I make. What's best is that his own mind is making the comments now. I don't even have to work, just observe as he spirals downward. It's funny, almost. Mostly, I feel the satisfaction of a job well done. Now, I just have to wait for him to be weak enough for me to finish this little puppet show. C'mon Sora, just break. It'll be so much easier when you do.

FINALLY! It's been half a year, and he's finally snapped! His mind broke, and when there's a broken mind and a whole mind in the same body, the whole mind takes over. I'm in control! Now, the last act is about to begin. I need to find Kairi and Riku first. I find them. They think I'm Sora. They know no different. Fools. They aren't true friends. If they were, they would be able to see the faint, slight smirk on my face. The change in the way I'm walking. The way my hand is twitching, getting ready to grab a weapon. They are fools, and fools don't deserve to live. Survival of the fittest. Those who can survive, do. Those who can't, don't.

The Keyblades materialize in my hands. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. My two Keyblades. White and black. I've always liked that color combination. Kairi's still confused, but Riku's got it now. He pulls out his Keyblade, but I'm faster. He dies with Oathkeeper protruding from his chest. Kairi screams but is cut off, Oblivion in her throat. Both are dead, they blood is on my hands, and the show is almost over.

I force Sora's consciousness to the front, so he can see the carnage his hands have created. So he can know what he has done. How does it feel, Sora, to have your friends killed with the Keyblade that is supposed to be pure and good? How does it feel? Do you know now why I hate you? Do you know now why I did this to you?

He's in shock now. _You monster_, I whisper into his mind.

"I… I didn't… didn't do," he stammers aloud.

_Yes, you did. Look at your hands. Their blood is covering you. How could you? They were your only friends, the only ones that understood you._ I can feel his mind reach the conclusion, the decision I have been herding him to. _How can you live with yourself now? How?_

"I… I…" he doesn't know what to say.

_You can't, murderer. You want to save your friends, not kill them. You failed. You need to die. You're evil. Evil. EVIL!!!!!! _I scream into his mind. I take his hands and grasp his necklace, pulling it tight, tight, tight around his neck. The metal is cutting into his throat. _This is your punishment, Sora. _I whisper. _This is your punishment for all of your crimes. _He struggles to get away, to free himself, to live. He knows now what I have done, but it's too late. The puppet show is over and it's time for the applause. _I'll see you in the next life, Sora._

AN: There, my first story. I really don't know why I wrote this, but hey! I'm sort of happy with it. Sort of. Maybe. Perhaps. Whatever.

Anyways, if you're going to review, please leave some constructive criticism. I like constructive criticism. It makes me a better writer and person. **smiles**


End file.
